$\vec w = (-3,1)$ $-3\vec w= ($
In general, the scalar multiple of $k$ times $\vec u$ is this: $k\vec u = k(u_x, u_y) = (ku_x, ku_y)$. So, here's how we find $-3 \vec{w}$ : $\begin{aligned} {-3}\vec w = {-3} \cdot (-3,1) &= \left({-3} \cdot (-3), {-3} \cdot 1\right) \\\\ &= (9,-3) \end{aligned}$ The answer is $ (9,-3) $.